Thank Who?
by Oranqua18
Summary: Diamond has received a strange letter of the Professor Oak, asking that come to the route 224, in Sinnoh. He doesn't know why he has called, but accept the offer. That if, he will go alone. Insinuations of Commonershipping For read in spanish: /s/10732841/1/A-quien-le-doy-las-gracias


**Oranqua18:** _Hello English-speaking readers of Fanfiction! I hope that this story you like. I'm spanish-speaking and to be honest, I'm bad at English. But I want that more people (no only spanish-speaking) can read my stories. And so, I will more opinions. So that, it's here!_

 _This story is based on the Shaymin event of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (with a own changes in the process and dialogues). Sorry for_ _misspellings and_ _grammatical errors and for the possible OoC. Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is copyright of "Nintendo" and the characters used are owned of "Hidenori Kusaka"y "Yamamoto Satoshi"**

* * *

 **THANK WHO?**

It dawned in Sinnoh and all indicated that the day would fantastic: clear skies and bright sun... and all this was providing calm and joy to certain boy of Twinleaf Town. He had lived many adventures at all his region and too he had visited the region of Johto in one occasion. Now simply, he wanted rest of so many travel and the perfect place for this was the village more calm of Sinnoh, what's more, It's his native village.

When he waked, moved to the window and opened her, while he breathing deeply the clean air of the village. After, he came down at the lower floor of his house, and have a breakfast that it would seem be the three daily meals. Yes, that was what seemed, a normal day.

\- Diamond please, when you finish breakfast, look the postbox- his mother ordered him while she cleaned

He did it, when he finished breakfast, went up at his bedroom, he dressed with his typical outfit: white shirt, black waistcoat, blue jeans, trainers and his red hat and red scarf; and he left the house and stopped in front of the small, but in good condition, postbox. Diamond took all correspondence that was inside. Most of letters were for his mother, but only one of they surprised him and not only by addressee, that was he, otherwise too by the sender.

\- Professor Oak?- asked himself, while went in his house- What he will want?- left all rest of letters over the table where he had breakfasted before and sitting un one of the cushions that had in the ground of the sitting room, opened the letter and started read:

" _Hello, young Diamond! Has passed a long time since the last time we saw. I hope this letter reaches you soon because I have to ask you a favour. You must go to the 224 route that there in Sinnoh. I need you investigate important something._

 _Prof. Oak"_

Diamond looked the letter several times, but only had a conclusion: must go to the 224 route.

\- Where that route is?- he asked him so went up the stairs again and watched the map he had framed in one of the walls of his bedroom- What?! Really must I go far away?

\- Where you want go, son?- his mother asked him while she makes his bed.

\- Well...- he didn't want say her where he will go because was too far and he didn't want worry her. But he didn't want lie her- I will... go a walk to Sinnoh- the boy waited the answer of his mother.

\- It's fine- the woman accepted, sighing- but, don't be more late.

\- I won't do it!- exclaimed without thinking it while went down the stairs.

\- And take a mid-morning!- she apogolized him.

And after preparing the lunch, dinner, snack and multiple appetizers, Diamond said goodbye and left the house. He took his bicycle, gifted by the owner of the bike shop and went out of town. But then, he heard someone calling him and instantly, a blond boy wearing a white orange striped jacket, trousers and brown shoes, and a green scarf appeared at his side.

\- Diamond!- Pearl exclaimed that had put on in front his friend- Where are you going?

\- Well... I...- the black-haired was in trouble, he had purposed go alone to Route 224 and did not know how to tell Pearl where he went without telling where he went- I go out for a walk.

\- Oh! Then I'll accompany you- decided the green scarf boy with a smile as he walked forward.

\- Pearl wait ...

\- Come on, while we'll practice our double act- the boy screamed with decision

\- Eh ...

\- Come I'm the funny and you the fool- Pearl was ignoring his companion

\- But ...

\- And stops...- he turned to look at him but auto-stopped when see his friend was not wearing anything to eat at that moment- You, without eating? Are you okay, Dia?- approached the aforementioned to ensure that his health was perfect.

\- I'm fine, Pearl- answered nervous the black-haired by the situation- But ...

\- Then comencemos- he continued the routine- Speaking of Pokemon...

\- Pearl, can't come!- said Diamond finally, surprising his companion which looked at him incredulously, for he had never seen him shout in that way- Well ... is that ...

\- Oh, I see- he thought understood- You going to see Miss Berlitz- said as looked him mischievously.

\- What?- Diamond couldn't help blushing at the comment of his friend- No, is that...

\- You want time alone with her- and continued with his theory- I understand you- he ran back toward the people- I hope you have a great time!- exclaimed as he said goodbye with his arm raised and winked an eye.

And as he came he went, leaving there Diamond which continued their way onto Route 224, a little flushed with what had happened. Whence Pearl had taken such a theory? thought the boy, as he walked the paths that would lead him to the place where his destiny was: Victory Road; and he passed through the towns and cities of his native region.

When he arrived at Sunyshore City had already passed noon, and fatigue was seen in the young Sinnoh dex holder. However it did not take into account where it was going really: an island in the middle of the sea separated from all land area. And he without flying pokemon or something that could take him over the sea.

\- Well, and now I do?- said as he ate his tenth to ninth ball of rice -I shouldn't have returned the Drifblim to Cinthya as soon- he repented, seeking a solution to the obstacle that in front of him was.

He walked all broad or narrow city streets and still didn't find anyone who could lead him to Victory Road. Then he heard someone calling him, but it was no familiar voice. When he turned, he saw that the voice belonged to a blonde girl who greeted him from the top of a hill.

\- Young!- she told him while was shaking his arm to his sides- Come!

\- Diamond didn't know her, but still came to her, paying attention to a large rock that was in the midst of the sea.

\- That's the Rock Pokemon, heritage of Sunyshore City- reported the young, while he grabbed the Muchlax's pokeball.

\- Look, Lax- told the pokemon, which watching from inside the pokeball- It looks like you.

\- My name is Olga- was presented- I heard that you looking for someone to take you to Victoria Road.

\- Yes- said Diamond, with hopes- Could you take me?

\- Sorry, but no- Olga said, depressing to the boy- But my boyfriend is a sailor, he can take you.

\- Really?- The girl nodded- Thank you! By the way, I'm Diamond, nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you, young Diamond- smiled.

And after waiting for the Olga's boyfriend arrived, Diamond went on his way towards Victoria Road. But the sea would not be the only obstacle would find, because in every corner of the Victoria Road he found someone who wanted to fight and although would explain that he didn't go the Pokemon League, the opponents became deaf and battles were inevitable. Moreover, almost when it was about to get out, a thick white mist rose, and would not let him see where he trod doing that the young collided more than once with a wall or fall to one of the underground lakes that there had. But after overcome everything, he had finally gone out and in front him was the route 224, the so-called "Sinnoh in miniature". And at the end of this, Professor Oak was, he hoped the boy. And beside him, there was a large white rock.

\- Well, Diamond- greeted Oak- Tradaste enough- the boy rubbed his neck while a drop fell off the side of his forehead- But the important thing is that you arrive well.

\- Professor, why you has called me here?- wanted to know Diamond, approaching Oak.

\- You'll see- began Oak- I'd like you to examine this stone tablet. Something just like it was also discovered in the Kanto region and I've asked Red to investigate him for me. I want to ask for your help in solving the mystery behind this.

\- But would not it have been better to call Platinum- he suggested Diamond- She is smarter and has more experience with these things- to say that he blushed a little.

\- It's true- admitted the professor -But you have something that others do not Diamond- was surprised to hear those words- I tried deciphering the engravings on the stone table and this is what it says: "I've grown as a person after my long journey, now I want to thank someone all you did for me " According to this, a trainer must engrave their thoughts after growing as a person through adventure.

\- I still do not understand why I- said the young man crossing his arms and thinking- Platinum also could have do, or Pearl. All three we have lived and grown a lot in the process.

\- Yes- followed the man- but there is one thing they couldn't do, and is record the name of the person you are grateful to the plate. you're the one who best knows how to show their feelings and innermost thoughts.

That was true, Diamond had been called by Professor Oak "The Enhancer" because he kept in him very deep feelings that only he knew, but he was not afraid to bring them out.

\- So, tell me, to whom do you most want to say your thanks?-he finally said the teacher, giving Diamond a chisel to record the name of that person in the rock.

It was an important moment, and it seemed that all time stood still at that moment, that everyone was waiting to see who would write there, in that stone plaque and the most important: thing would happen next. Diamond looked at the plate, chisel in hand, nervous and expectant. He didn't know what to do, a thousand ideas ran through his head, a thousand names that he could put. But only one of them identified the person who had most influenced him.

To whom more he wanted to be grateful for everything. Who was with him at such a young age, who was his friend without thinking twice, the only knows bear him, who encourages him to go on, who has always been with him, for better and for worse. Yes, there was only one person who really wanted to thank for all. So he held the chisel hard while writing in the rock the name of a blond boy, who always wore a green neck scarf.

\- PE-AR-L- Diamond spelled while writing the name of his best friend in the rock.

Then a flash blinded for two seconds to Diamond and Professor Oak and when they saw again, all terrain where they were, which before it was ground and without any plant, was now covered by a blanket of flowers.

\- What happened here? - Exclaimed the teacher altered, then the squeak of a pokemon escuchó- What was that?

\- I don't know- Diamond responded with a very unusual calm to the situation - But it was listened over there - he pointed to a road, also flowers, that crossing the sea front had. The road was lost on the horizon indicating that it was very large.

\- This is amazing- excited Oak said, writing quickly on a pad of notes- I have to discover that was, and contact Red immediately- he hurried toward the road but before proceeding stopped and and he turned- You coming, Diamond?

\- I think non - refused the invitation with a smile- I've been too long away from home. And I'll be too late anyway.

\- Take that!- the teacher offered, taking a pokeball- Can stay this pokemon - Diamond took with some surprise - It is a Pidgeot, knows Fly so can take flight to Twinleaf in a flutter of Zubat.

\- Thank you, professor- smiled the boy taking the pokemon of the pokeball.

And he mounted him, saying farewell to the teacher who continued their way through that route which, although not yet know, would lead to the greatest secret of Sinnoh. Meanwhile, Diamond returned to Twinleaf, glad I could help the teacher and being able to record your deepest feeling at that plate, which would never be erased.

* * *

\- Well, I have a call - said the raven haired boy, food lover, watching a Poke-Nav that his fellows of Hoenn gave them to Pearl, Platinum and him once went to his región.- Who is?

\- _Hello Diamond, I'm Red!_ \- the voice of league champion Kanto was heard.

\- Hi, Red-sempai!- greeted the boy with a smile- How are in Kanto

\- _Fine_ \- laughed the boy- _I heard that Oak has been in Sinnoh._

\- Yes, two days ago- Diamond said as he took a cookie that was close him.

\- _Yes, I would have liked call before. But I've been busy and where I was had no coverage_ \- admitted Red laughing- I _heard the teacher asked you to help with a white rock of Sinnoh._

\- Yes, and you too, aren't you?

\- _You've bust me_ \- Red could not stop laughing, it seemed that he had been told a joke recently- _and had to write ..._

\- Who you thank more?- cut Diamond, already knowing the answer.

\- _Well, it seems we have experienced the same. I wondered what you'd put on the plate._

\- For- for you want to know? - Diamond nervous smiled.

\- _Well..._ \- Then a cry of anger was heard by the end of the other line.

\- _Blue, give me the phone!_ \- was the voice of Red, Diamond was very confused- _Who are you calling?_

\- _At nobody_ \- it was now the voice of Blue- _just want to know what Diamond put in the stone. Now that I know who you put, sure she'll is excited to hear. Hohohohohoho!_

\- _That is not your concern, Blue_ \- shouted the boy- _as you tell her...! And bring here the phone!_

\- _I'll call you later, Diamond_ \- the girl exclaimed- _Chao!_

The call ended there, leaving Diamond confused by all this, while far away in the Kanto region, Blue evaded attempts' Red to recover your phone.

* * *

 **Oranqua18:** _Well, I haven't more that say. Arigatou Gosaimasu for reading!_ _Sorry again for_ _misspellings and_ _grammatical errors and for the possible OoC. I had to use Google Translate and simmilars, I know that traductors are't accurate_ _in translation, but I hope you can understand the story._ _And I_ _encourage you_ _give your opinion or any way for improve the story, if you want. Bye!_


End file.
